In flip chip processing of semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) chips, solder bumps such as controlled collapse chip connect (C4) solder balls can be implemented to connect IC dies to packaging. As IC designs have grown to incorporate more structures, the amount of current transmitted to components of an IC has also increased. For example, vias such as through-semiconductor vias (TSVs, also known as through-silicon vias) can transmit more than two amperes (A) to elements of an IC of current during operation. However, these improvements may be limited in some respects by the properties of other electrically connected components, particularly where the connected components are limited by other variables and/or design constraints. Conventional C4 solder bumps illustrate this situation, e.g., by having a maximum current carrying capacity of approximately 0.200 A. Electrically connecting multiple C4 solder bumps to a single TSV may partially alleviate this problem, but increase the surface area needed to provide an electrical connection to a single TSV.